Sleepover
by kevin the bird
Summary: It was as if Donna was reading Kitty's mind, because a few seconds later, Donna came in and said, "Mrs. Foreman, Eric disappeared." Kitty couldn't help but to laugh a little.


Ever since Eric met Donna, the next-door neighbor, he seemed… different to Kitty. She thought it was because he had a crush on her, but whenever she brought that up to Red, he thought she was over thinking the problem. _He's just a twitchy dumb ass_, Red had told her. After not making him food for the rest of the day, he finally recanted his opinion and agreed that Eric had a crush on Donna. So she invited the younger redhead over for a sleepover, for Eric and Donna to get to know each other and so Donna's parents could get settled into the house without any distractions.

When their play date first started, Eric was very awkward. He wasn't sure how to act around a girl, especially one that he liked. But once he figured out how similar his and Donna's interests where, he started to become normal and played like he normally did with his friends.

After hours of playing, a few snacks and dinner, the five year olds finally went to bed. They had both put up a fight, claiming they weren't tired, but Kitty could tell they both were from all the playing they had done earlier that night.

Once Kitty got both kids tucked away in Eric's room, she climbed into bed with Red, who wrapped his strong, protective arms around her.

"How cute were Donna and Eric tonight?" Kitty said, in her usual happy tone. Red smirked and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"They're both dumb asses," he said, almost teasingly.

"Red!" Kitty chided softly, a small smile playing on her lips. Red laughed and planted another loving kiss on Kitty's lips before shutting his eyes. Kitty nuzzled Red's chest and fell asleep, Red also falling asleep soon after.

What seemed like only a few minutes later, but was really a few hours later, Kitty was woken up by a sudden movement on her side of the bed. Opening her eyes, she spotted Eric climbing into bed with her.

"Eric, honey, what are you doing?" she asked. She was used to Eric crawling into bed with her every once in a while. He was always scared of something or other.

"Donna told me a scary story," he said as he cuddled up to his mother. Kitty smiled a little to herself. She thought it was cute that her son still came to her when he was scared.

"It's okay, sweetie. Whatever she told you, it isn't real." Eric smiled sleepily up at his mother.

It was as if Donna was reading Kitty's mind, because a few seconds later, Donna came in and said, "Mrs. Foreman, Eric disappeared." Kitty couldn't help but to laugh a little.

"He's right here, honey," Kitty replied. She sat up a little bit to get a better look at the young redhead. She could tell that Donna didn't want to sleep in a room she had never slept in without anyone with her because the young girl looked up at the older woman and smiled sheepishly.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" she asked. The smile that had appeared on Kitty's face widened. She knew it must have been awkward to sleep in Eric's room without him in it, so she nodded her head.

"Of course, sweetie," Kitty replied as she scooted closer to Eric and made enough room for Donna between her and Red. The sudden movement of Kitty pulling from his arms and the weight difference from when Donna climbed up into the bed, Red woke up.

"What in God's name is going on?" he asked.

"Donna and Eric are sleeping with us tonight," Kitty replied after shushing her husband quietly.

"Not both of the dumb asses," Red groaned.

"Red!" Kitty said sternly. Red rolled his eyes and turned around in the bed, falling back asleep in a matter of seconds. He always thought that Kitty babied Eric. He was too much of a momma's boy. Kitty laid down on her back and moved her arm so it was resting above Donna's head. Donna, half asleep, cuddled into Kitty's side, wanting more heat from the maternal figure laying next to her and to get as far away from the scary man next to her. Kitty smiled to herself. She had met Donna quite a few times since her family moved into the house next door and she figured the reason why Donna had cuddled next to her was because Red wasn't the most friendly man around, but it still made her smile.

"Goodnight, sweetie," she said softly to the girl at her side, close to sleep herself.

"Goodnight, Mrs. Foreman," the five year old Donna said with a lisp as she rested her folded elbow across Kitty's body and stuck her thumb in her mouth, her head nuzzled into the side of Kitty's bosom. She had long stopped sucking her thumb, but every once in a while, when she wasn't paying attention or she was in a new situation, she would start sucking her thumb. Moving her arm down, Kitty softly brushed Donna's hair from her face and smiled sleepily. Hopefully this crush of Eric's would last until they were old enough to date, because she wouldn't mind having Donna as a daughter-in-law.

_fin_

**a/n: **so this is the first fanfiction I have ever written for any fandom other than harry potter. I just finished that 70's show and I have too many feels from the last episode to not publish this/write fanfiction for that 70's show.


End file.
